The present invention relates to the field of systems and methods for detecting the presence of perforations in body cavities. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that pressurizes a body cavity and detects whether the body cavity can maintain a pressurized condition
There are certain medical procedures that are carried out within a body cavity. One example of such a procedure is tissue ablation. Ablation of the interior lining of a body organ is a procedure which involves heating the organ lining to temperatures which destroy the cells of the lining or coagulate tissue proteins. Such a procedure may be performed as a treatment to one of many conditions, such as chronic bleeding of the endometrial layer of the uterus or abnormalities of the mucosal layer of the gallbladder. Existing methods for effecting ablation include circulation of heated fluid inside the organ (either directly or inside a balloon), laser treatment of the organ lining, and resistive heating using application of RF energy to the tissue to be ablated.
Ablation procedures are often carried out without direct endoscopic visualization. For example, ablation of the endometrium typically involves insertion of an elongate ablation device into the patient""s cervix without the use of a hysteroscope. As can be appreciated, the presence of a perforation in the uterus could result in inadvertent passage of the ablation device through the perforation and out of the uterus into the bowel. Although events of this nature are rare, the injury that could result from such occurrences make it highly desirable to provide a mechanism by which a physician can evaluate whether perforations are present in a body cavity before a treatment device such as an ablation device is used to deliver power.
The present invention is a system and method for detecting perforations in a body cavity. In accordance with the method of the invention, a fluid (either liquid or gas) is delivered into a body cavity to slightly pressurize the cavity. A pressure sensing system monitors the pressure within the cavity for a predetermined test period. If cavity pressure is not substantially sustained during the test period, the physician is alerted to further assess the cavity for perforations before initiating treatment within the cavity. In a preferred form of the system, a medical treatment system such as an RF ablation system is provided with perforation detection functionality. The system preferably includes a pre-test lockout feature that prevents RF power delivery unless a perforation detection procedure has been performed.